


One Year Ago Today

by Pericopter



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Infinite eyerolls is implied, Mentioning of when they died but dont worry they got better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericopter/pseuds/Pericopter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after the events of Over the Garden Wall, Wirt and Greg take Sara back to the river that they fell in.</p><p>Made for Day 2 of the 30 day OTGW challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Ago Today

"Greg, Can you get the door? I'm trying to find my jacket!"

"Okay!" Greg shouted back to his brother. He put down his frog that he had been playing with, hopped off of the couch, and ran over to their front door.

When he opened the door he saw a pudgy girl with short black hair. She was wearing a dark blue jacket with jeans and was carrying a small duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Oh hey Greg, has Wirt left yet?" The girl asked.

"Nah, he's still trying to find his hoodie that our grandma gave him" Greg replied.

"Oh, Okay."

Suddenly, Wirt came quickly down the stairs, zipping up his jacket. In addition to his red hoodie, he was also wearing a blue wool winter hat and carried a backpack on his shoulder.

"Okay Greg are you ready to--Oh, hey Sara." he said as he noticed his girlfriend standing in the doorway," I-I uh, thought that we agreed that we would meet up at your house."

"Yeah well," Sara said as she shifted her bag on her shoulder,"I was walking home from the game today and I realized that I was really close to your house, so I thought we could just go from here!"

Her smile made Wirt's face turn a shade of bright pink.

"Is it okay if I leave my duffel bag here? It has my bee mascot costume inside." she asked.

"U-uh, yeah! sure just leave it at the door." Wirt said,"So um, Greg and I actually have something that we were going to take care of before we were were going to meet up."

"You should come along!" Greg interjected.

Wirt's face turned from pink to red. The sight of it caused Sara to chuckle.

"Hmp! Well, only if it's okay with you Wirt." she said.

"Well...," he said, rubbing his hands together. His eyebrows knitted as he looked down, deep in thought. After about 20 seconds he looked back up and into Sara's eyes. "...Sure, why not?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the three of them walked together along the sidewalk, Sara attempted to start a conversation but she could tell that Wirt had something troubling on his mind. He would trail off while he was talking and his eyes were always kind of glazed over. Despite this, Greg seemed oblivious to his brothers odd nature, seemingly happy to just skip along the leaf-covered sidewalk.

"Sooo, where exactly are we going, Wirt? You never really told me" Sara asked.

"It's right up ahead" Wirt said. As she followed the direction in which Wirt was pointing she saw the last thing she could of expected. The graveyard. One year ago, on Halloween night, after Wirt and Greg had hopped over the cemetery wall, they had tumbled into the nearby river in an attempt to escape an oncoming train.

"W-Wirt are you sure?" she exclaimed

"Definite" he replied.

But rather then go into the graveyard, Wirt and Greg started off down the side of the hill, towards the train tracks. Reluctantly, Sara followed them down. They walked past the rusty tracks and made their way down to the rivers edge.

"This looks like a good enough spot as any" Wirt said, lookin out onto the lake.

When Sara finally caught up to the two of them, she saw them taking out some sort of handmade cross and a hammer

"Sara, since your here, would you mind holding onto the base of this?" Wirt asked

"Uh, sure man" she said as she leaned down into the mud to firmly grasp onto the wooden base of the cross.

"Here ya go, Wirt!" Greg beamed as he held out the tiny hammer that Wirt had taken out only moments before.

Wirt took the hammer and steadily began hammering the wooden cross into the mud

"So what exactly are you planning on doing with this cross, Wirt?" Sara asked against her better judgement.

"Hmm? Oh this? Well i-it's cause... Uh well you see, today marks the one year anniversary of...when we first found our frog!" Wirt finally stammered out.

"Your frog?" Sara asked. Something about that simple and explanation just didn't satisfy her. This seemed like a lot of trouble to go through just for your pets birthday.

"Y-Yeah, our frog Jason Funderburker!" Wirt continued,"And uh, Greg thought we should celebrate it by coming down here to mark the spot where we first found him.

"But I never-" Greg started to say before Wirt quickly put his hand over Gregs mouth and laughed it off. Overall, Wirt was a terrible liar.

Wirt once again reached into his backpack this time he pulled out two bags and a pair of scissors.  
Wirt emptied the bags to reveal that they were filled with flowers. Specifically flowers of two colors; light blue and orange-red. He and Greg took the flowers and spread them around the cross in a circle. Then came the scissors. These were no ordinary scissors. They were shaped like a swan. The beak was the blades of the scissors and the screw was the eye. Wirt took the scissors and lay it down against the side of the cross.

After a brief moment, Wirt turned to Sara and said," Can you take Greg back up to the sidewalk? I'm gonna stay here for just a bit longer"

Sara nodded. "Okay Wirt."

As Sara and Greg started up the hill, Sara thought she could hear something over her shoulder. It sounded like a song. She wasn't sure, But she thought she could hear a voice singing something that sounded like:  
Led through the mist,  
By the milk-light of moon,  
All that was lost, is revealed...


End file.
